oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2008
Beste Film ; Vinner : Slumdog Millionaire -- Christian Colson ; Nominerte : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall, Ceán Chaffin : Frost/Nixon -- Brian Grazer, Ron Howard, Eric Fellner : Milk -- Dan Jinks, Bruce Cohen : The Reader -- Anthony Minghella, Sydney Pollack, Donna Gigliotti, Redmond MorrisNominasjonene for Minghella og Pollack ble gitt posthumt. Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Sean Penn -- Milk (Harvey Milk) ; Nominerte : Richard Jenkins -- The Visitor (Prof. Walter Vale) : Frank Langella -- Frost/Nixon (Richard Nixon) : Brad Pitt -- Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button (Benjamin Button) : Mickey Rourke -- The Wrestler (Randy "The Ram" Robinson) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Kate Winslet -- The Reader (Hanna Schmidz) ; Nominerte : Anne Hathaway -- Rachel Getting Married (Kym) : Angelina Jolie -- Changeling (Christine Collins) : Melissa Leo -- Frozen River (Ray Eddy) : Meryl Streep -- Doubt (Sister Aloysius Beauvier) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Heath Ledger -- The Dark Knight (The Joker)Ledgers pris ble gitt posthumt. Hans far, mor og søster aksepterte prisen på hans vegne. ; Nominerte : Josh Brolin -- Milk (Dan White) : Robert Downey Jr. -- Tropic Thunder (Kirk Lazarus) : Philip Seymour Hoffman -- Doubt (Father Brendan Flynn) : Michael Shannon -- Revolutionary Road (John Givings) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Penélope Cruz -- Vicky Cristina Barcelona (Maria Elena) ; Nominerte : Amy Adams -- Doubt (Sister James) : Viola Davis -- Doubt (Mrs. Miller) : Taraji P. Henson -- Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button (Queenie) : Marisa Tomei -- The Wrestler (Cassidy) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Danny Boyle -- Slumdog Millionaire ; Nominerte : Stephen Daldry -- The Reader : David Fincher -- Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button : Ron Howard -- Frost/Nixon : Gus Van Sant -- Milk Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Milk -- Dustin Lance Black ; Nominerte : Frozen River -- Courtney Hunt : Happy-Go-Lucky -- Mike Leigh : In Bruges -- Martin McDonagh : WALL·E -- Andrew Stanton (manus, historie), Jim Reardon (manus), Pete Docter (historie) Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Slumdog Millionaire -- Simon Beaufoy ; Nominerte : Doubt -- John Patrick Shanley : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Eric Roth (manus, historie), Robin Swicord (historie) : Frost/Nixon -- Peter Morgan : The Reader -- David Hare Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Departures -- Japan ; Nominerte : Baader Meinhof -- Tyskland : Klassen -- Frankrike : Revansje -- Østerrike : Vals med Bashir -- Israel Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Vinner : WALL·E -- Andrew Stanton ; Nominerte : Bolt -- Chris Williams, Byron Howard : Kung Fu Panda -- John Stevenson, Mark Osborne Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Slumdog Millionaire -- Anthony Dod Mantle ; Nominerte : Changeling -- Tom Stern : The Dark Knight -- Wally Pfister : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Claudio Miranda : The Reader -- Chris Menges, Roger Deakins Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Slumdog Millionaire -- Chris Dickens ; Nominerte : The Dark Knight -- Lee Smith : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Kirk Baxter, Angus Wall : Frost/Nixon -- Mike Hill, Daniel P. Hanley : Milk -- Elliot Graham Beste Produksjonsdesign ; Vinner : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- art director: Donald Graham Burt, sett dekoratør: Victor J. Zolfo ; Nominerte : Changeling -- art director: James J. Murakami, ssett dekoratør: Gary Fettis : The Dark Knight -- art director: Nathan Crowley, sett dekoratør: Peter Lando : The Duchess -- art director: Michael Carlin, sett dekoratør: Rebecca Alleway : Revolutionary Road -- art director: Kristi Zea, sett dekoratør: Debra Schutt Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : The Duchess -- Michael O'Connor ; Nominerte : Australia -- Catherine Martin : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Jaqueline West : Milk -- Danny Glicker : Revolutionary Road -- Albert Wolsky Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Slumdog Millionaire -- A.R. Rahman ; Nominerte : Defiance -- James Newton Howard : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Alexandre Desplat : Milk -- Danny Elfman : WALL·E -- Thomas Newman Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Jai Ho" -- Slumdog Millionaire (musikk: A.R. Rahman, tekst: Gulzar) ; Nominerte : "Down to Earth" -- WALL·E (musikk: Thomas Newman, tekst og musikk: Peter Gabriel) : "O Saya" -- Slumdog Millionaire (musikk: A.R. Rahman, tekst: Maya Arulpragasam) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Greg Cannom ; Nominerte : The Dark Knight -- John Caglione Jr., Conor O'Sullivan : Hellboy II: The Golden Army -- Mike Elizalde, Thomas Floutz Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Slumdog Millionaire -- Ian Tapp, Richard Pryke, Resul Pookutty ; Nominerte : The Dark Knight -- Lora Hirschberg, Gary Rizzo, Ed Novick : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- David Parker, Michael Semanick, Ren Klyce, Mark Weingarten : WALL·E -- Tom Myers, Michael Semanick, Ben Burtt : Wanted -- Chris Jenkins, Frank A. Montaño, Petr Forejt Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : The Dark Knight -- Richard King ; Nominerte : Iron Man -- Frank E. Eulner, Christopher Boyes : Slumdog Millionaire -- Tom Sayers, Glenn Freemantle : WALL·E -- Ben Burtt, Matthew Wood : Wanted -- Wylie Stateman Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button -- Eric Barba, Steve Preeg, Burt Dalton, Craig Barron ; Nominerte : The Dark Knight -- Nick Davis, Chris Corbould, Timothy Webber, Paul J. Franklin : Iron Man -- John Nelson, Ben Snow, Daniel Sudick, Shane Mahan Beste Dokumentarfilm - Langfilm ; Vinner : Man on Wire -- James Marsh, Simon Chinn ; Nominerte : Encounters at the End of the World -- Werner Herzog, Henry Kaiser : Forræderiet -- Ellen Kuras, Thavisouk Phrasavath : The Garden -- Scott Hamilton Kennedy : Trouble the Water -- Tia Lessin, Carl Deal Beste Dokumentarfilm - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Smile Pinki -- Megan Mylan ; Nominerte : The Conscience of Nhem En -- Steven Okazaki : The Final Inch -- Irene Taylor Brodsky, Tom Grant : The Witness from the Balcony of Room 306 -- Adam Pertofsky, Margaret Hyde Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Toyland -- Jochen Alexander Freydank ; Nominerte : Grisen -- Dorthe Warnø Høgh, Tivi Magnusson : Manon on the Asphalt -- Elizabeth Marre, Olivier Pont : New Boy -- Steph Green, Tamara Anghie : On the Line -- Reto Caffi Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : The House of Small Cubes -- Kunio Katô ; Nominerte : Lavatroy Lovestory -- Konstantin Bronzit : Oktapodi -- Emund Mokhberi, Thierry Marchand : Presto -- Doug Sweetland : This Way Up -- Alan Smith, Adam Foulkes Jean Hersolt Humaniterian Award ; Vinner : Jerry Lewis Fotnoter